Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 035
"The Battle for the Duel Zodiacs!!", known as "Fierce Fight!! The Duel Zodiacs!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed June 21, 2012 in the 8/2012 issue of the V-Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of the tankōbon. Summary At the fifth Duel Zodiac, Admire Derby, with the Level 8 Star Ticket, faces Adolf Mueller, who has the Level 3 Ticket. Derby laughs, commenting that he bets he leaves Mueller in the dust. Mueller calmly replies that he'll show Derby that speed isn't everything in a Turbo Duel. At the tenth Duel Zodiac, Andre begins his second match against Ramon Kagura, who vows revenge for losing to him at the eleventh Duel Zodiac, having not won a single Star Ticket yet. Andre, with the Level 11 Ticket, apologizes, but he's taking this Star Ticket too. The Double Unicorns are going to the final stage together. The scores stand as shown on the title caption. At the second Duel Zodiac, Yusei faces off against Jean with "Junk Defender" and "Junk Dragonlet" on his field against Jean's 2800 ATK "Lightning Tricorn." Yusei, his Life Points at 700, draws, vowing to get the Level 2 Star Ticket no matter what, drawing a card. Jean laughs, his own Life Points at 2000, commenting that Yusei's got spunk, but their strategy won't allow him to give this Star Ticket to Yusei. He thinks that Andre won't be happy if he doesn't have enough Star Tickets when they meet back up. Yusei Summons his Tuner monster, "Screwturn, the Apprentice Warrior" and tunes the Level 2 "Screwturn" with the Level 3 "Junk Defender" to Synchro Summon his "Catapult Warrior." Then he activates its effect, releasing "Junk Dragonlet" to inflict damage equal to its 2100 ATK to Jean, using "Dive Catapult" to fire "Junk Dragonlet" at Jean's Duel Runner and reduce his Life Points to zero. This nets Yusei the Level 2 Star Ticket. Jean offers him his, but Yusei explains that he only needs the one from this Duel Zodiac, Jean won his fair and square. Jean accepts that. Yusei thinks to himself that he has six Star Tickets now; if he gets the Level 6 Star Ticket, he'll have twelve, enough to get him through the Duel Gate. Telling Jean he's in a hurry, he hopes they'll Duel again, and drives off. Smiling Jean thinks that Yusei is strong, but his kindness may come back to bite him someday. Meanwhile, at the fourth Duel Zodiac, Tiger Eyes shakes in horror - the Star Ticket is gone from this Duel Zodiac as well, and he screams in frustration. At the ruins of the Virtual Solid Sense Laboratory, Kalin rests against a wall, smiling to himself, as he is listed as retired. Near the twelfth Duel Zodiac, Crow dodges steam geysers on his Duel Runner, wondering if they really put a Duel Zodiac here. Getting that special Star Ticket is the fastest way to make up for his loss to Yusei, as he remembers Lazar stating that the "?" Star Ticket has as many Levels as the holder desires. Grinning, Crow thinks that all he has to do is say "12" to win, and he'll get it before the other guys catch on. Then he arrives, and sees the reason why Lazar said "if" one can get to it - the Duel Zodiac is on the other side of a thin stone bridge. If he falls off, he's history. But a little obstacle like that isn't enough to scare the "Crowster" and he speeds across the bridge as it crumbles behind him. He sheepishly realizes that he's broken the road, and wonders how he'll get back. Suddenly, Kodou collapses in front of him, weakly stating that he can't win against him, before falling unconscious, listed as "retired." As Crow asks Kodou if he's okay and what happened, a voice comments that he's the next Duelist. Crow turns to see a Duel Dragon card, Shadow Miasma pouring from it. The Miasma enlarges, taking the form of Crow and his Duel Runner. The Dark Crow tells Crow to Duel him. Crow realizes that it's both a Mirror Match and his Duel Dragon ceremony. He'll get two birds with one stone, that Duel Dragon card, and the Star Ticket. They declare a Duel (Diak). At the seventh Duel Zodiac, Trudge, with "Montage Dragon" on his field and 1900 Life Points remaining, declares that there's no way he's losing twice in the second stage. Leo grins, his Life Points at 3300. Behind him, Luna tells him to activate "Ancient Pixie Dragon's" effect, and Leo activates the Field Spell Card "Ancient Forest." Luna explains that when a Field Spell is in play, "Ancient Pixie Dragon" can destroy one card on the field. Trudge realizes in horror that they're going to destroy his monster, and "Ancient Pixie Dragon" destroys "Montage Dragon" with its "Spirit Burial" effect. Leo tells his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" to go in for the kill with a direct attack, destroying Trudge's Duel Runner with "Full Metal Demolition" and reducing his Life Points to zero. Luna comments that he was far too weak, what a boring man, as Leo holds up the Level 7 Star Ticket proudly, while Trudge groans from the ground, forced out of the tournament. Later, Luna is reading from her storybook as Leo calls their win easy, and wondering which Duel Zodiac they'll hit next. Luna just reads from her book "after being saved by the prince, the maiden went with him to see the king. They were both rewarded, and lived happily ever after." Luna smiles, repeating "happy?" before remembering that the prince saved the maiden, of course she was happy. She states that she has to hurry and defeat the black magician, she's the only one who can. Leo sadly says his sister's name. Goodwin appears as a hologram, telling Luna that that's right. He smiles, thinking that they'll turn the page of her dream story, and tells her that the black magician now has the power to turn into a dragon. Only she can slay him. Luna asks if all she has to do is defeat Yusei Fudo and Goodwin confirms it. Now that he has a Duel Dragon, Yusei is far more powerful. He's currently on his way to the sixth Duel Zodiac. Luna tells him "As you wish my king." Leo thinks that Luna's been acting weird ever since they Dueled Yusei, and he asks Goodwin if Luna will turn back to normal when they defeat Yusei. Goodwin asks if he's ever lied to them, and Leo replies that he hasn't. They've got a score to settle with Yusei, they've got to get their revenge. Goodwin smiles, commenting that that's the spirit, and he looks forward to watching them work. He disappears, and Leo thinks that he'll protect Luna by beating Yusei, while Luna, Miasma rolling off her, comments that Shadow power is dangerous. In his office, Goodwin comments on the beautiful sibling love. It's better than he anticipated. Their thoughts for one another strengthen the Duel Dragon's power, and he wonders what will happen when they meet the warrior who battles for his friend. He doesn't know how powerful Yusei's Duel Dragon is, but the twins will draw it out for him, no matter what happens to them in the process. Duel Dragon vs. Duel Dragon, he muses as both Yusei and Leo race to the sixth Duel Zodiac. Let the second round begin. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Jean This Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yusei's Life Points are at 700, and he controls a face-up Defense Position "Junk Defender" (500/1800) and a face-up Attack Position "Junk Dragonlet" (2100/1800). Jean's Life Points are at 2000, and he controls a face-up Attack Position "Lightning Tricorn" (2800/2000). Turn ?: Yusei Fudo Yusei Summons "Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior" (500/800), and tunes it with "Junk Defender" to Synchro Summon "Catapult Warrior" (1000/1500). Yusei activates the effect of "Catapult Warrior", Tributing "Junk Dragonlet" to inflict damage to Jean equal to its ATK. (Jean 2000 → 0) Yusei wins. With this, he obtains the Level 2 Star Ticket. Leo and Luna vs. Tetsu Trudge This Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Leo and Luna's Life Points are at 3300, and they control a face-up Defense Position "Ancient Pixie Dragon" (2100/3000) and a face-up Attack Position "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" (2300/2500). Tetsu's Life Points are at 1900, and he controls a face-up Attack Position "Montage Dragon" (3000/0). Turn ?: Leo and Luna Leo activates the Field Spell Card "Ancient Forest". Then, he activates the effect of "Ancient Pixie Dragon", as there is an active Field Spell card. "Ancient Pixie Dragon" destroys Tetsu's "Montage Dragon", and "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" attacks directly (Tetsu 1900 → 0). Leo and Luna win. With this, they obtain the Level 7 Star Ticket. Also, Tetsu is eliminated from the tournament due to his Duel Runner breaking with the Duel Dragon's attack. Others The following Duels take place in this Ride, but are not shown: * Admire Derby vs. Adolf Mueller - Ongoing * Andre vs. Ramon Kagura - Ongoing * Kodou Kinomiya vs. Duel Dragon blank card (which probably created a dark counterpart of himself) - Kodou loses and is eliminated due to his conditions * Crow Hogan vs. Dark Crow Hogan - Begin Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter.